


The True Gift

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Mariah and Tessa wake up on Christmas morning. Spoilers through the Christmas Eve episode of Y&R. Warning: this is explicit.





	The True Gift

**Author's Note:**

> @IStay77 on Twitter

Tessa stirred in her sleep, the arm she had wrapped around Mariah tightening its grip before relaxing again. The movement woke the redhead up, not that she minded. It was Christmas morning and she was waking up in true love’s arms. With Tessa pressed against her back, Mariah settled in as close as she could, feeling breath on the back of her neck.

Last night, Tessa sang during a candlelight vigil at the hospital for Nikki. Mariah knew it must have been difficult for her, seeing as Nikki was one of three women who kidnapped and terrorized her. But, Tessa had her own guilt about what she did to Nikki and the others. Mariah knew that Tessa wanted to make amends and perhaps last night was the first step in that process. It had touched Mariah so much that, when they got home, she couldn’t keep her hands off of Tessa. They made love and fell asleep together, both feeling safe and loved.

She had been so happy to spend Christmas Eve with Tessa and Sharon. The fact that Sharon was making an attempt to co-exist with the musician meant the world to her. It meant that Tessa was going to stop looking for excuses to leave. It meant that Tessa could start forgiving herself for the things she’s done. It also meant that Mariah could work on forgiving her mother for what she helped do to Tessa. Mariah knows what Sharon did was wrong, just as she knows what Tessa did was wrong. She also knows that Sharon and Tessa have one big thing in common and that’s their love for her. That will bring them together again someday. She just needed to be patient.

Mariah’s thoughts were interrupted when the arm around her tightened again. This time she also felt a soft kiss to her shoulder as Tessa woke up. “I can hear you thinking,” Tessa said as she snuggled in closer to the redhead. Mariah took Tessa’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and leaning back into the embrace.

“I was thinking that this is my favorite way to start the day,” Mariah told her. “Waking up in your arms.” Tessa squeezed her a little tighter.

“Hmmm,” the musician hummed. “I want all of my mornings to start like this,” she said, kissing Mariah’s neck. They laid in a comfortable silence for a minute before Tessa spoke again. “But, that’s not all you were thinking about, was it?”

“No,” Mariah said, bringing Tessa’s hand up to her lips and kissing the knuckles before turning in their embrace onto her other side so she could face her love. Reaching up to touch Tessa’s face, Mariah traced the line of her jaw from her ear to her chin. “I was thinking about last night, about how you almost left.”

“Oh,” Tessa looked down before turning her head to press a kiss into Mariah’s palm. Mariah laid her palm flat against the side of Tessa’s face, thumb gently rubbing the skin of her cheek.

“Tessa,” Mariah started. “I know you’re trying to protect me, but I need you to promise me that you won’t leave. I need you to stay.”

Tessa looked up into Mariah’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love in them. Knowing it was all for her was a bit much, it always was. She still couldn’t believe Mariah loved her, that she still wanted to be with her. Tessa felt she had never done anything in her life to make her deserving of this. She will probably always feel that way. But, the redhead was still here and she was starting to trust that.

Tessa took Mariah’s other hand, holding it gently in both of hers. It was time to let go of that particular survival instinct. “I promise,” Tessa began, holding eye contact with the redhead. “As long as you want me here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Mariah leaned in and kissed Tessa, reaffirming that she did indeed want her here. “I don’t want to continue to worry that you’re going to disappear. I know how instinctual that is for you. I can’t bear the thought of you not being here.” Mariah’s voice choked as she finished her thought.

“I’m sorry,” Tessa replied, eyes crinkling in worry and wet with unshed tears.

Mariah kissed her again, this time taking Tessa’s face in both of her hands. “I know the past couple of months have been less than ideal for us,” she placed a finger on Tessa’s lips when the darker haired woman tried to speak. “But, I am so happy we are where we are today, in our bed, on Christmas morning. I feel even closer to you than I did before, which I didn’t think was possible. Tessa, I can’t breathe when I think about you leaving.”

“Hey,” Tessa interrupted the redhead’s teary speech to capture Mariah’s lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled Mariah closer by the hip, fingers playing gently on the skin she found there. “I’m here,” she reassured Mariah. “I’m staying.”

“Thank God,” Mariah said, kissing Tessa one more time.

“Except, I do have to get out of bed for one second.” Tessa said as she released herself from Mariah’s embrace.

“Wait, where are you going?” Mariah protested as Tessa got out of bed, still completely naked. She walked over to the closet and got out her guitar. Returning to the bed, Tessa sat down and got ready to play.

“Um, I really wanted to get you something special for Christmas,” Tessa shyly began. “But, as you know I’m having a bit of a cash flow problem.”  


“Tessa, we talked about this,” Mariah said. “I told you I didn’t need anything other than you and I meant it.”

“I know,” Tessa replied, cheeks a little red. “I didn’t spend a dime, I swear. But, I still wanted to get you something. So,” she hesitated, shyness taking over. “I wrote you a song.”

Mariah face lit up, her smile big as she looked at her love. Tessa was being vulnerable and shy and it was the cutest damn thing. Mariah felt her heart swell just looking at her. “For me?” she asked.

“Yes,” Tessa smiled at her, feeling some of her shyness fade away. She wasn’t used to feeling bashful, especially when it came to singing, but she found she was nervous about playing this particular song for Mariah.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear it,” Mariah said, sitting up in the bed as the sheets around her fell, revealing firm breasts and a toned stomach.

“Ah,” Tessa began. “You’re going to have to cover all that up if you want me to do this because your body is WAY too distracting.”

Mariah laughed and pulled up the sheet to cover herself. “Sorry. Wouldn’t want you getting distracted.” She teased. Tessa winked at her, before her face turned serious and she started to play.

The opening chords of the song were already touching Mariah’s heart. It was sweet and slow, but not too slow. The guitar strings were singing under Tessa’s fingers as she played, the instrument covering up her nakedness. Mariah was captivated. She was always in awe of Tessa when it came to music. When Tessa’s voice joined in, Mariah again was struck by how incredibly beautiful this woman was.

I haven’t any excuse

For the things I’ve done

Fact is, I never felt bad

I think my heart was prone to run

Prone to breaking, prone to sad

I needed a light

In this never ending night

In the arms of someone just as broken

You are my unspoken wish

You are my sleepless dream

You make me want to be all kinds of things

I can’t go back now

And I will never want to

I will never want anything again but you 

Mariah watched as Tessa played and sang, heart pounding wildly as she listened to the lyrics. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face or the happy tears welling up in her eyes at bay. This was it for her. Tessa was the one true love she had been waiting for. Her soul was happy for the first time in her life. Yes, they had issues to work through, but if they were still together after everything that had already happened then Mariah felt pretty optimistic about their future.

Tessa sang two more versus and the chorus before ending the song. She looked up at Mariah and saw the tears falling down her face. “Oh baby,” she said, turning to gently place her guitar on the ground. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She said as she turned back to Mariah.

Now that the guitar was no longer between them, Mariah launched herself at Tessa, hands framing her face as she kissed her passionately. Tessa returned the kiss, arms holding onto the redhead as the heat between them rose. Mariah pulled back to look into Tessa’s eyes.

“Thank you for my song,” she said, her expression intense. “I loved it. And I love you.” Tessa smiled, the light in her eyes gleaming. “I could watch you play guitar all day,” Mariah said as her thumb brushed over Tessa’s lower lip. “And this beautiful mouth can sing to me until the end of my days.” Tessa smiled shyly at the compliment, but her eyes betrayed her. Mariah could tell the musician was turned on and she was SO happy they were on the same page.

“But, right now,” Mariah said in a low voice. “I want that beautiful mouth all over me.”

This time it was Tessa who launched forward, claiming willing lips. She pushed Mariah onto her back, settling above the redhead. Tessa shifted so she could grab the sheet covering Mariah and remove it, revealing smooth, pale flesh. She leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue over and around it until Mariah was whimpering with need. After giving the nipple a gentle bite, Tessa moved on, kissing the line of freckles between Mariah’s breasts and traveling south over her stomach.

When they got home last night, Mariah had initiated sex. They took their time, loving every inch of each other. But, this morning the tone was decidedly different. There was a need to get right to it, a desire that needed to be taken care of immediately. As Tessa moved down Mariah’s body, she wasted no time. She slid between the redhead’s legs, her mouth quickly descending onto Mariah’s soaking wet center. Tessa took her clit between her lips and sucked, then ran her tongue over it in such a way that Mariah was writhing underneath the attention.

Head thrown back and hands grasping at the sheet beneath her, Mariah moaned in pleasure. “God, Tessa,” she cried out, opening her legs even wider. “Ahhh baby, don’t stop. Ohhh god!”

Tessa, still lavishing attention to Mariah’s clit with her tongue, entered the redhead with two fingers. Mariah arched her back at the sensation, nothing but pure pleasure rolling through her body. She didn’t know how badly she needed Tessa inside her until those magical fingers were buried deep. Tessa moved in and out of her, setting a pace with only one goal in mind: giving Mariah a mind blowing orgasm.

Mariah’s moans were becoming more frequent and higher in pitch. Tessa knew that meant she was close. She flattened her tongue over Mariah’s clit before gently sucking on it again, feeling tight muscles clenching at her fingers.

“Ohhhh you feel amazing,” Mariah said between pants. “It’s you, Tessa. God, it’s always been you, ahhh yessss!”Mariah’s entire body tightened as her release flooded her senses. Tessa slowed down her fingers, reveling in the feeling of being clenched tightly. Her tongue continued to taste the redhead, not wanting it to end. Mariah’s body relaxed, completely spent.

“Tessa,” she whimpered, nearly speechless. “I…I…oh my god.”

The musician crawled up Mariah’s body until they were face to face, leaning on an elbow over her. Lust still shone in Mariah’s eyes, her face a picture of both satisfaction and need. Tessa lifted a hand to her mouth, intent on wiping away the evidence of Mariah’s arousal, but the redhead wouldn’t let her. Instead, Mariah grabbed Tessa’s face and brought her down for a searing kiss. Moaning at the taste of herself on Tessa’s lips, Mariah’s tongue swiped her lips before entering her mouth. As they kissed, Mariah’s hand made its way to between Tessa’s legs, feeling the evidence of her arousal. Breaking the kiss, Tessa’s eyes closed at the sensation before looking back down into green eyes.

“I need to hear you come,” Mariah whispered to her, voice thick with lust.

“It won’t take much,” Tessa groaned as she started riding Mariah’s fingers. Tessa was straddling Mariah, bracing herself with her arms, hands on either side of the other woman’s head. Her hips moved up and down on skillful fingers, taking them in. Her breasts swayed with the movement, mouth open as she concentrated on the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through her. Beneath her, Mariah was mesmerized.

Mariah’s thumb brushed over the musician’s clit and Tessa let out a strangled groan, head tipping back. Her internal muscles were gripping Mariah’s fingers, her hips freezing in place as the orgasm overtook her. “Mariah,” she cried out, followed by deep moans that the redhead would later swear were otherworldly. Tessa in the midst of an orgasm was every bit as hot as Mariah had imagined before they got together and so much more. She would never tire of it.

Collapsing into Mariah’s arms, Tessa rested her head on her shoulder while trying to get back to normal breathing. Mariah held her close, one hand petting soft, dark hair. Tessa kissed her shoulder before snuggling deeper into the embrace, spent and exhausted.

“I still can’t believe how lucky I am,” Tessa said as she felt Mariah plant a soft kiss to her forehead. “That you’re mine, that I get to love you and we get to do this. Mariah, I’ve never had a happy Christmas in my entire life. Not once. Not until you.” Tessa could feel her emotions rising and tried to keep them at bay.

“From now on there won’t be a Christmas where you don’t feel loved,” Mariah promised, squeezing her a little tighter. “I wish I could take away all of those bad memories, baby.”

“You do in a sense,” Tessa told her, fingers drawing lazy patterns on Mariah’s naked abdomen. “By making newer, happier ones.” She kissed Mariah’s shoulder again. “I never knew love like this was possible. I’ve never been so optimistic about the future. Mariah, you’ve changed my entire world.”

“Like you’ve changed mine?” Mariah asked. “Because I’ve never been this happy, I’ve never felt this complete. You’ve changed my heart and completely touched my soul.”

The pair laid in a comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of closeness, of skin on skin, both lost in thought.

“I know it’s Christmas, but…” Tessa hesitated before continuing. “Can we stay in bed all day? It’s just…it’s our first Christmas together and the first one I’ve ever spent in the arms of someone I love, who loves me so completely. I just don’t want it to end.”

Mariah paused to get her emotions in check before responding. “Yes, we can. This is OUR Christmas and all I need is you.” Planting another kiss on Tessa’s forehead, Mariah took a deep breath and exhaled, a contented sigh escaping her lips. She could feel sleep pulling at her and she welcomed it. Mariah had never had a perfect Christmas before. Spending Christmas with Tessa, and only Tessa, was the perfect Christmas.

 

 


End file.
